Broken Sword Rue Jarry
by Nick Secker
Summary: George and Nico have saved the world from the NeoTemplars at Scotland. So what will their lives be like now they are in a relationship?


This is a small fiction based after the events of Broken Sword - Shadow of the Templars / Circle of Blood. I just wanted to have a shot at writing a first person fiction. This is a "go with the flow" piece with no previous planning or structure so I'm gonna see what my imagination cooks up. Hope yall enjoy it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Back at Nico's apartment...

No other place in world ever felt like home. Nico's furniture gave the the shabby, cheap apartment an aura of comfort of safety. Perhaps its because my life was rarely threatened when I was here. The last few weeks have disappeared so fast. Chasing around Europe to solve the mystery of the Templars. This was supposed to be a vacation! But the adventure itself was much more of an experience. I mean come on, how often can you say "Never guess what Dad, I saved the world on vacation this year!".

I sinked into Nico's luxury red sofa out of exhaustion. Scotland was one hell of a ride for us. I buried my hands in between the coushins of the sofa digging deep in search of a remote. Aha, I found a small black remote, I just hoped it was for the T.V on the kitchen counter. The T.V was a portable sadly, but I can't say I watch a lot of T.V. I bashed at the buttons to turn it on. Flicking through a few channels something caught my attention. A cartoon was displayed on the set and it looked like it was for a younger audience. It seemed to be about a mouse, or perhaps a rat with a humaniod body shape. Kinda like a Werewolf but a rat, perhaps a Wererat... I dont know. He had a short blonde hairstyle wearing a green jacket and blue jeans. In one arm he rested a huge look key, like a manhole opening key. He was being chased around a sewer by a french police officer.

"What the...?"

The dialogue was in french but the name of the rat sounded familiar.

"Sewer rat!" shouted the officer.

"Hey... wait a dang minute here!" shouted George.

Frantic blows hit the front door hard from the outside.

"George Stobbart!" yelled a familiar, and might I add sexy french womans voice.

"Huh?"

Crawling off the sofa I decided to let her in before she got annoyed. Raven black hair with a tint of blue, beautiful... angry eyes with a slim and curved figure. She wore a white shirt and a black mini-skirt today which was pretty unusual since she always had the same clothes on everytime saw her. In both hands were carrier bags full of food, lots of ready meals, a bit of veg, buns... yes... buns...

"My face is up here George."

"Oh, sorry! I kinda zoned out a bit then."

I grabbed the bags off her and put them on the kitchen counter. Quickly realising the T.V was on I turned it off. Nico gave me a curious glance.

"What were you watching?"

"Nothing really. I only know a few french words so trying to watch anything would be pretty pointless."

Nico shrugged and sat in her usual chair.

Later that night...

Moonlight beamed through the big windows in Nico's apartment. The flame danced softly on the stage of wax in between Nico and myself. I gazed into her gorgeous eyes. This was true romance, candle lit dinner, a radiant full moon - it was perfect. "Ding" went the microwave and Nico slithered out of her chair to the kitchen. Moments later she returned with two plates and she handed mine to me.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, Georgie" she purred.

I looked down at the meal. White rice and some brown liquid with strange lumps in it.

"Uhh... Is this even eatable?" I dared to ask.

The romantic mood died there and Nico's gaze of bliss turned into an extremely sour glance.

"What do you mean by that, George?" she snapped.

It started to get hot in here...

"Well... I don't even know what it is. It just looks like rice and a pool a brown stuff."

The sour glance turned to confusion.

"You have never had curry before?"

"Curry...?"

Nico let out a little giggle.

"You seriously haven't heard of curry? Its a very popular dish in Britian."

I prodded at it with a fork.

"To me it just looks like a brown soup with rice."

I scooped up some rice and a bit of the mysterious brown liquid. I took a mouth full.

"What's the matter George?"

It burns...

"HOT!" I screamed.

Nico sighed in disbelief.

"He escaped a mighty assassin, stopped a cult of neo-templars, fought terrible gangsters but our mighty hero cannot even handle a curry."

I rushed to the fridge to find something to drink, anything cold! White, thick and rejuvenating. Milk is my best friend.


End file.
